Les sirènes du pouvoir
by Super Peach
Summary: Après la mort de Kili sous ses yeux embués, et la prise de conscience de Thorin, la pierre maléfique jeta à nouveau son dévolu sur une proie aussi fébrile que noble. Les objets de pouvoir n'existent dans un but unique, celui d'envahir les faibles, celui de quitter la froideur de l'inerte pour goûter au savoureux monde du vivant...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Voici ma nouvelle fic sur le Hobbit, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

Il y avait dans ses yeux cette rage qui ne lui appartenait pas, cette rage qui s'était fourbement introduite dans son esprit de jeune nain, de jeune conquérant. Au début se n'était qu'une brise douce et pure, à la limite du perceptible. Au fil des dangers qui animaient la quête vers Erebor, cette innocente missive muta en un murmure un peu plus insistant pour finir comme une évidence. Alors que la fourberie était sous la garde du terrible Smaug, celle ci était assez puissante pour entacher l'âme du jeune et valeureux guerrier malgré la distance physique. Après la mort de Kili sous ses yeux embués, et la prise de conscience de Thorin, la pierre maléfique jeta son dévolu sur une proie aussi fébrile que noble. Les objets de pouvoir n'existent dans un but unique, celui d'envahir les faibles, celui de quitter la froideur de l'inerte pour goûter au savoureux monde du vivant...

Ainsi, l'Arkenstone lui insuffla le désespoir.

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Erebor était prise lorsque la pierre entraîna Fili dans le vice et le malin. Alors que Thorin avait retrouvé sa juste place de roi, son désormais unique héritier vivait sa place de second comme une torture, un peu plus intense chaque jour. Maintenant que son oncle recouvrait une sérénité largement méritée, Balin lui souffla l'idée de se marier, l'idée infâme d'engendrer d'autres héritiers.

Ainsi, l'Arkenstone lui insuffla l'abandon.

Thorin étant fortement occupé par les affaires du royaume en reconstruction, il s'en remit à la procrastination pour se projet politico-sentimental. Sa décision profita à Fili, qui passa des heures dans les sombres galeries d'Erebor à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Entre manipulation, poison, et soif de pouvoir, l'esprit embrumé par les reflets de l'Arkenstone décupla l'imagination macabre de Fili. Bien sur, les proches de la famille royale furent interpellés par le comportement changeant du jeune nain, embarrassé par la situation. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'une attaque directe envers Thorin le placerait sur l'autel de la suspicion, une offensive indirecte constituait la solution la plus appropriée, ou du moins la moins risquée.

Ainsi, l'Arkenstone lui insuffla le complot.

Lorsque son imagination s'enfonçait dans des scénarios sordides, des flashs, des image du visage inquiet de son jeune frère tentaient de le sortir de son joug maléfique, le même qui avait touché Thorin quelques mois auparavant. Le visage de Fili passait alors de la malice au profond chagrin, celui d'avoir perdu un frère, une partie de lui même.

\- Fili ?

Le nain blond essuya furieusement les larmes chaudes qui chutaient sur ses joues écarlates, dans une volonté de dissimulation ratée. Il n'accorda aucun regard à l'intrus dont il avait reconnu la voix en proie à l'inquiétude. Thorin se rapprocha de son neveu, et posa une main ferme sur son épaule. La mort de Kili hantait encore l'esprit des membres de l'ancienne compagnie, et tout particulièrement sa famille proche. Personne ne se doutait que l'unique victime du groupe allait être ce jeune nain jovial, au sourire tellement présent qui semblait gravé sur son visage juvénile et qui plus est, un excellent guerrier. Thorin ne se doutait pas qu'il allait perdre celui qui considérait comme son fils, et dont il avait décelé un talent immense dans l'art du combat rapproché. Fili ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse un jour voir son petit frère mort, le teint gris tâché de sang et au regard dépourvu de quelconque expression.

Les premiers jours il s'en voulu amèrement, persuadé qu'il était entièrement responsable du drame et qu'il aurait du le protéger coûte que coûte, quitte à rejoindre l'autre monde à sa place. Submergé par le chagrin et un espoir vain de cauchemar, il participa néanmoins à la reconstruction d'Erebor, retrouvant parfois un semblant de sourire. Il se mit alors à observer les éclats fourbes de l'Arkenstone, replacée au dessus du trône malgré la manipulation qu'elle avait exercé sur Thorin. Rapidement, de sombres idées envahirent à nouveau ses pensées, et rejeta petit à petit la culpabilité sur le Roi. Si il n'avait pas cédé aux suppliques de Kili, ce dernier serait toujours en vie, en train de plaisanter avec son grand frère, sa moitié. Sa haine envers Thorin grandissait sans cesse. Il supporta de moins de moins la vue de son oncle, et pensa même qu'il aurait préféré le voir à la place de son frère...

Régulièrement, les dirigeants et nobles des autres royaumes nains se rendaient à Erebor à des fins commerciales et politiques, et à son plus grand regret, Fili devait être présent aux côtés de Thorin, et surtout le soutenir en tant qu'héritier légitime. Souvent, il s'imaginait à sa place, sans se douter un instant que la pierre était à l'origine de cette chimère. La diplomatie dont usait Thorin l'exaspérait au plus haut point, et se jura que seule la terreur et asservissement imposent le respect. Cette divergence d'opinion le conforta dans l'idée que son oncle n'avait rien à faire sur le trône qu'il convoitait férocement.

Ainsi, l'Arkenstone lui insuffla l'idée d'ascension.

Un matin, Fili se leva sans volonté, las de devoir assister le Roi dans une énième visite. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se renseigner sur les invités, n'ayant que faire de leur identité et de leur titre. Il s'assit péniblement sur son lit, parfaitement conscient de son retard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement lorsque trois coups furent donnés à la porte. Il se dirigea vers celle ci en traînant des pieds, et l'ouvrit avec autant de motivation. Un des nombreux serviteurs du royaume s'inclina exagérément.

\- Le roi vous attend, seigneur.

Fili répondit par un claquement de porte, et alla se préparer sans une once de dynamisme. Lorsqu'il daigna rejoindre son oncle dans l'immense salle de réception, ce dernier lui lança un regard courroucé, mais du garder son calme en présence des invités. Fili s'inclina devant lui avec dégout, en marmonnant des excuses factices. Alors que Thorin s'adressa à l'assemblée, Fili balaya du regard les invités, et croisa le regard de l'un d'eux, un jeune nain. Il fut interpellé par cet inconnu, sans en déceler la raison.

Ainsi sans le savoir, l'Arkenstone lui trouva un allié.

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue, un peu (trop?) court.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Comme tous les matins, Laurelin fut réveillée par des ronronnements assourdissants et une invasion soudaine de rayons de soleil dans sa chambre.

\- Vous avez déjà trop dormi chère demoiselle, votre frère vous attend, s'exclama l'intrus.

La jeune naine se contenta de répondre par un grognement, tout en caressant Cassandre, son fidèle compagnon.

L'individu qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil profond était Eldarigg, conseillé du roi mais aussi instructeur et ami de la jeune princesse. Il avait combattu par le passé avec sa mère, souveraine adulée et guerrière de renom. Il se prit rapidement d'affection pour son unique fille dont la ressemblance physique et mentale avec sa défunte mère lui rappela de glorieux souvenirs. Après son décès, le trone revint alors à l'aîné, le prince Lothan.

Le règne de la mère était sous le signe de la bonté et la justice mais visiblement, son héritier changea de ligne de conduite et pensait à son intérêt personnel avant celui du royaume, et toutes les réformes de sa mère furent anéanties. Il réinstaura le travail des enfants, augmenta considérablement les taxes et impôts, et confia la gestion des mines, principale activité n aine à un ancien bandit, dont l'intelligence surpasse sa fortune colossale. Tout le monde le connaît sous le nom de Alrin , nom qui inspire le dégoût chez les nains et l'admiration chez la majorité des naines grâce à son charme insolent. En grand séducteur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de charmer toutes les naines qu'ils côtoyaient, des plus jeunes au plus âgées, des plus belles aux plus ingrates. Seule Laurelin n'eut jamais droit à ses avances, par soucis de maintenir sa position de privilégié. Malgré son arrogance et sa mégalomanie, il sait d'où il vient, et ne souhaite en aucun cas y retourner. Afin de noyer la morosité économique, Alrin proposa au prince Lothan d'organiser de somptueuses fêtes tous les mois afin de redonner le sourire à la noblesse lourdement taxée.

Et c'est précisément ce matin là que Lothan attendait les nobles d'Erebor, convié pour la réception mensuelle.

Eldarigg jeta deux robes sur le lit de Laurelin et laissa la princesse seule afin de se vêtir rapidement. Sentant qu'elle devait se presser en ce jour particulier, elle s'étira succinctement et choisit sans hésitation la tenue la plus pratique aux dépends de la véritable robe de princesse, ultime torture vestimentaire à ses yeux. Son frère montrait de nombreux signes d'agacement au sujet de sa sœur, son attitude un brin familière, sa paresse chronique et son amitié avec ses propres serviteurs. Elle était quelque peu éloignée du profil de la princesse docile et parfaitement apprêtée en toutes circonstance. Seul son attrait pour les coiffures aux tresses complexes et le maquillage démontraient sa féminité.

Une fois vêtue comme il se doit, elle examina son reflet sur le grand miroir de sa coiffeuse et jugea qu'elle était suffisamment présentable pour sortir de son antre, rejoindre son frère et accueillir les invités pour la fête du lendemain au soir. Elle arpenta alors les couloirs du royaume, en prenant soin de saluer tous les serviteurs qu'elle croisait. Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence des convives dans la salle du trône. C'est alors que sa nervosité l'envahit, non pas à cause du regard assassin de son grand frère, mais elle redoutait l'attitude des invités, venus d'Erebor. En effet, le Royaume sous la Montagne était le plus puissant chez les nains, non seulement par son économie florissante et son armée redoutable, contrairement aux Montagnes de Soie, royaume plutôt effacé et faible en terme d'influence. De ce fait, Laurelin craignait un dédain, de nombreuses moqueries de la part de fiers conquérants. La jeune princesse n'eut pas le temps de cogiter d'avantage, puisque les portes du Royaume s'ouvrirent dès qu'elle prit place aux côtés du jeune roi.

Les invités se dirigèrent avec assurance vers les hôtes qui se courbèrent prestement. Laurelin n'osa pas lever les yeux pour distinguer les nouveaux arrivants. N'étant pas dans les meilleurs hospices de son frère, elle décida de s'effacer du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin de ne gâcher en rien cet événement cher à ses yeux. Elle n'approuvait aucun des agissements de Lothan, que se soit dans la sphère privé que dans ses fonctions royales, mais elle tenait à respecter ce moment qu'il avait préparé avec tant de soin et dont il espérait des avantages politiques, afin de redorer la réputation du Royaume, à son apogée lors du règne de sa mère.

\- Bienvenue Thorin Ecu de Chêne, Roi sous la Montagne, c'est avec un immense honneur que je vous reçoit dans mon humble Royaume. Déclara Lothan, aussi fier que solennel.

A sa grande surprise, Thorin, exaspéré, se contenta d'observer les lieux en guise de réponse. Laurelin scruta immédiatement le visage de son frère, dont il ne pouvait y dissimuler sa déception.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour nous, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre chaleureux accueil, s'empressa de répondre Fili, afin de réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Étonnée par ce revirement de situation, Laurelin releva brusquement sa tête et croisa le regard de Fili, qui semblait l'observer depuis un bon moment. Il lui adressa alors un léger sourire, ce qui lui fit baisser les yeux instantanément en rougissant, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Son frère proposa à ses invités de le suivre, tout d'abord pour leur faire visiter le Royaume, puis afin de leur indiquer leurs appartements pour les trois nuits qu'ils passeront dans les Montagnes de Soie . Durant la visite, Laurelin sentait le regard intéressé de l'héritier blond sur elle, jouant l'indifférence, en lançant des regards interrogateurs vers Eldarigg, qui avait visiblement remarqué le manège. Cette mascarade l'interpella et elle en supposa ce qu'elle craignait le plus : son frère était prêt à tout pour devenir l'un des rois les plus puissants, les plus respecté et ne plus être considéré comme un roi de seconde zone. L'un des moyens d'acquérir d'avantage de puissance, était l'alliance maritale et Laurelin étant la seule princesse des Montagne de Soie, ce stratagème la concernerait incontestablement. L'idée d'un mariage n'était un problème en soi, elle même désirant s'unir un jour malgré sa timidité au sujet des relations amoureuses, mais le contexte lui donna la boule au ventre. Dans les familles royales et nobles, les mariages étaient majoritairement arrangés, régit par les avantages financiers et politiques. Cependant, elle espérait de toute son âme suivre la destinée de sa mère, dont le mariage était motivé par ce qu'il y a de plus important et précieux, l'amour. Laurelin avait conscience de la rareté de la situation, mais ayant était témoin de la tendresse entre ses parents, elle ne concevait une vie de couple basée sur une quelconque stratégie. Désormais elle n'avait qu'une hâte, confier ses doutes à Eldarigg, son fidèle allié.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle n'avait aucunement saisi la conversation entre hôtes et convives, jusqu'à ce que Lothan l'interpella en prononçant son prénom.

\- Laurelin, peux tu accompagner le seigneur Fili dans la galerie de verre, et lui conter l'histoire des Montagnes de Soie?

Elle ne pouvait rien espérer de pire en ce moment emplis de doutes. Ce genre de tâche était habituellement confié à un conseiller, jamais la princesse n'y était impliquée. Ces craintes s'amplifièrent un peu plus.

\- Avec plaisir, votre majesté, répondit t-elle avec le plus de sincérité possible.

Fili s'avança alors vers elle lui saisit la main, y déposa un baiser sur le dos sans la lâcher du regard. Il avait sensiblement le même âge qu'elle, mais une étrange lueur, ancienne et trouble se lisait dans ses yeux bleus. Laurelin lui proposa solennellement de la suivre avant de s'éloigner du groupe. Heureusement pour elle, la galerie en question se situait à proximité de leur point de départ, ce qui laissait peu de temps avant que la princesse ne se lance dans d'interminables anecdotes et légendes, peut de temps de parole pour le prince étrange. Les deux jeunes nobles se dirigèrent à l'opposé du groupe, Laurelin bien évidemment en tête. Son corps se raidit et sa démarche se fut plus assurée et rapide que jamais, décidée à témoigner de toute la froideur dont elle était capable. Malgré le contrôle qu'elle laissait transparaître, elle sentit avec angoisse la promiscuité de Fili et son souffle dans sa nuque offerte. La traversée du couloir tant redoutée fut étonnamment silencieuse, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune naine. Elle ouvrit les portes vertes et magnifiquement ornées de la fameuse galerie et invita le prince à y entrer. Cette pièce particulière formait un rond, ou des tableaux disposés en ligne occupaient une majeure partie de l'espace. Au premier coup d'œil, on pouvait déjà distinguer leur rôle narratif et un personnage récurent, une naine représentée dans les différentes étapes de sa vie. Laurelin laissa Fili observer en silence chacune des œuvres, ne savant pas comment débuter les explications.

\- Cette galerie est dédiée à votre défunte mère, je me trompe ? Débuta Fili.

\- Bien vu, chaque tableau raconte les étapes de sa vie, et essentiellement son règne, de la prise de pouvoir jusqu'à la fin, ajouta t-elle tristement.

Son décès, encore trop récent pour dissimuler quelconque émotion, occulta la proximité gênante avec Fili et plongea Laurelin dans ses souvenirs les plus chers. Le prince profita de ce moment d'égarement, et s'approcha de la princesse.

\- Ne soyait pas triste très chère, votre mère n'a pas emporté son noble charme hors de se monde.

Laurelin se maudit d'avoir baissé sa garde car comme elle l'avait prévu, le prince blond n'a pas laissé passé l'occasion de la troubler. Sans répondre à ce sous entendu, elle leva la tête et se dirigea vers le premier tableau sur la gauche, et débuta son exposé.

\- Celui ci représente la ferme où ma mère est née. Ma grand mère est décédée en couche c'est pour cette raison que la toile est majoritairement sombre, excepté le château en arrière plan, sûrement pour le faire ressortir de cette masse lugubre, débuta t-elle.

Fili avait un instant perdu son air séducteur et sembla s'interroger intérieurement. Laurelin constata ce revirement de situation et ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

\- Que vous arrive t-il ?

\- Comment une simple fille de fermier a pu accéder au trône des Montagnes Soie ?

La princesse se sentie insultée mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

\- Je vous l'expliquerai en temps voulu, répondit t-elle froidement.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le tableau suivant, un étrange portrait puisqu'il représentait la Reine dans son adolescence, en tenue de servante et couverte de blessures qui semblent mortelles. D'ailleurs, Fili portait sur son visage un sentiment de perplexité grandissante, comme une déception.

\- Ici, ma mère est représentée lorsqu'elle travaillait en tant que servante dans les appartements royaux. Elle est représentée avec une multitude de blessure, car elle fut agressée un soir, pendant son service et laissée pour morte. A cette période le Roi était mourant et n'avait aucun descendant, ce qui profita à son conseiller et ami, qui fit tout en son pouvoir afin d'accéder au trône. Bien sur, il fit une enquête pour éliminer d'éventuels prétendants. Il apprit alors que la sœur du Roi, qui s'était échappée du château et avait changé d'identité bien des années avant pour épouser l'homme qu'elle aime, avait une fille. Et il s'avère que cette fille était ma mère. Erzogg s'attaqua à elle et la croyant morte, la laissa dans un coin isolé et dangereux des galeries minières. Bien qu'elle était dans un état critique, Eldarigg la trouva à temps, au courant du complot et de son ascendance royale.

Le visage de Fili se détendit quelques peu, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune princesse. En quoi un fier et orgueilleux prince de la grande Erebor se souciait d'un petit royaume qui a perdu le semblant de sa splendeur ? Laurelin ne trouva aucune conclusion plausible.

L'exposé continua avec la troisième toile, une scène d'entraînement de combat à la hache. Les deux combattants, la future reine et Eldarigg semblaient s'affronter férocement. Sur cette œuvre, le visage de Hilda était plus adulte, plus mature. Laurelin, ne se donna pas la peine de se lancer dans l'interprétation du tableau, ses éléments et leur disposition suffisaient largement.

La visite se poursuivit avec la toile suivante, un second portrait de la reine. Son style et ses couleurs laissaient sous entendre que l'artiste était à l'origine du premier portrait, tant bien que celui ci dégageait une allure royale, paradoxale à la petite servante mutilée. Présentée en tenue de voyageuse assez luxueuse, la lance aux multiples bannières symbolisait son périple à la recherche d'alliés, indispensables à la prise du pouvoir qui lui était dut. Laurelin jeta des regards furtifs vers le prince muet et sourit intérieurement. Pensant au départ qu'elle l'intéressait, elle se rendit compte qu'une fois seuls, Fili l'ignorait royalement. Cette situation la soulagea d'une part, mais au fond d'elle la peine rongeait son cœur. Elle craignait plus que tout être mariée à un étranger, mais sa condition de princesse d'un petit royaume sans réel intérêt lui insuffla un sentiment de dédain presque humiliant. Plaire à un important seigneur mettrait en péril sa liberté, mais cela aurait eu le mérite de gonfler son estime d'elle même. Le compliment sous entendu raisonnait alors comme une simple parole de courtoisie. Agacée par ses démons intérieurs, elle se languit alors la fin de la visite et heureusement pour elle, il ne restait plus que deux tableaux. L'avant dernier, certainement l'un des plus violents de la galerie, comptait la bataille ultime, la prise de pouvoir par Hilda. Toutes les bannières ennemies comme alliées y figuraient, déchirées et tâchées de sang. La reine, triomphantes aux portes du royaume, brandit une double hache baignée de lumière en signe de victoire. Cette représentation glorieuse, Laurelin en était particulièrement fière, étant donné qu'une prise de pouvoir par une naine est un événement aussi bien accueillit qu'inédit.

La dernière toile était un portrait de Hilda fière et la tête haute dans sa tenue royale.

\- Aduler une reine au lieu d'un roi, il n'y que chez les elfes où l'on voit ça. Commenta Fili en quittant la salle.

Laurelin resta clouée sur place, abasourdie et en colère. Elle se maudit de pas avoir eu de répartie mais elle se dit après coup qu'il en était mieux ainsi, craignant des conséquences démesurées. La princesse n'éprouvait aucun sentiment négatif envers les elfes, mais elle eut parfaitement conscience de la portée de cette comparaison faite par un seigneur d'Erebor. Laurelin fixa l'ultime portrait de sa mère, et s'excusa de l'avoir présentée à un seigneur irrespectueux.

\- Laure ?

La princesse se retourna volontiers, ayant reconnu la voix de son ami, Eldarigg. Celle lui sourit pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, visiblement soucieux.

\- Je ne suis sûr de rien et je ne veux surtout pas m'avancer, mais j'ai la fâcheuse impression que quelque chose se trame en ce moment. Avoua t-il.

\- De quoi parlez vous au juste ? S'inquiéta Laurelin.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que cette énième visite de nobles d'autres royaumes est bien différente des autres, il se peut d'ailleurs que vous soyez impliquée...

* * *

Clap de fin pour ce second chapitre! Merci d'avoir consacré un peu de temps pour la lecture!

A bientôt!


End file.
